Prequel
I wake up quickly as my alarm goes off, jumping out of bed to get ready for the day. My clothes are all packed and ready to go as I shove on the first thing that I can find, not sure whether or not the clothing is clean or dirty, and not really caring either way. Today just another day, waking up, getting ready, going to school. Oh how I dread going to school these days, the teasing and bullying is almost unbearable. I'm glad to be able to leave this place, to be able to start over somewhere new. Just one more day, and I'm gone. I lay back down on my bed and close my eyes thinking about what tomorrow would bring. It didn't matter how early I'd have to wake up, a plane would be there waiting to take me away. I would be going somewhere new and I was more than ready. Growing up in England used to be good, but then I started to eat more and more, I stopped excersing and started to lay around more as the years went by. School was stressful, and the pounds just piled on. My mom comes up and tells me that it's time to go just as I stand up and make my way to the car, in my new school I wouldn't be able to see my parents as often. I would miss my mom, of that I was sure, but hopefully it would be worth it. Arriving at school I hop out of the car and head inside, all the way students yelling out at me, "Piggy! Piggy! Look at Piggy! Have you put on another ten pounds lately?". Laughter spread across the student body, my face heating up and my pace quickening to reach the door, to get away from the stares and the laughter. My grades have been falling lately, it's hard to concentrate when people are mocking you through the day, stealing your homework and copying it down, then ripping up yours so that it can't be turned in. It's surprising how cruel young boys can be. The day passes slowly, the teasing doesn't stop, not even for a moment. One kid even steals my glasses and doesn't give them back until I get my teacher involved. Finally the day ends and I can go home, I make sure for the thousandth time that I have everything packed and ready before slipping into bed and quickly falling asleep. Today was the day. I jump up out of bed with enthusiasm, my mom walking in only a few minutes after I'm ready to go to the airport. I pass through security with ease, hopping onto the plane to take me away to a better place. I would be going to an all boys boarding school, a new place where I could maybe make some friends and do better in school. As long as there is less teasing and bullying I'll be much happier. There was no way I was letting any of them know what I had been called at my old school. I wanted a fresh start, no name calling, nothing from my past haunting me. I'm ready. It's not long being on the plane before something goes wrong and I pass out, without even a second to wonder what's going on and what this complication will mean for me.